hazbinhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Alastor
Alastor is the infamous entity known as "The Radio Demon", one of the many powerful Overlords of Hell. He is a major character in Hazbin Hotel and offered to assist Charlie in her endeavors, albeit, for his own amusement. Appearance Alastor is very tall and thin. He has grey skin, sharp yellow teeth, short red and black tufts of hair/fur resembling deer ears, and two small black antlers which can grow in his demonic form. For his eyes, he has red scleras, bright red irises, black pupils (which can change into radio dials when in his demon form), and wears a black oval-shaped monocle over his right eye. For clothing, Alastor wears a bright red dress shirt with two black marks that cross each other. Underneath, he has a dark red pinstriped coat along with burgundy dress pants. He is also dressed in a red-knotted bowtie, burgundy gloves, and black shoes with red deer hoofprints, either emblazoned or engraved on the soles. Alastor carries a cane with a sentient vintage style microphone attached to it. Personality Alastor's behavior, mannerisms, and even his voice are similar to an old-fashioned radio announcer, seen when he refers to modern television as a "picture show". As a result, he is always smiling and acts polite. He never stops smiling because he believes it shows power and dominance. If a rival were to frown, he would see them as weak.https://twitter.com/HazbinHotel/status/1053068545955782658 He is said to be narcissistic, not seeing many people quite up to his level. However, that does not make him reckless. It has been said that despite being extremely powerful, Alastor is fully aware that there are other demons and entities that rival him in terms of power. For this reason, he is wary around such demons, as they could potentially harm him if he is not careful. Alastor also seems to have a moral compass, which is actually "not normal". He has been noted to be quite sadistic and to have masochistic tendencies. Despite this, he seems to genuinely want to help Charlie run the Happy Hotel, albeit for his own amusement rather than idealism. Background Alastor is a former radio host and southern serial killer. He is from New Orleans, Louisiana. He lived during the early 20th century, having witnessed the Stock Market Crash of 1929. He died in 1933. When Alastor arrived in Hell, he possessed raw power, which was never before seen in a human soul, and trampled powerful demons who had been in charge for centuries. He then broadcasted this carnage on the radio for everyone to hear, thus earning the nickname the "Radio Demon". Relationships Charlie Alastor assists Charlie with her endeavors; it is currently unclear what their relationship is. However, they have a similar sense of humor. According to Vivziepop in one of her streams, Alastor thinks Charlie is funny and likes talking to her. When asked to give his unfiltered opinion of Charlie, Alastor responds by saying he personally likes her smile and positive attitude. In his reprise, he tells her that he thinks she's 'one of a kind' as well as a 'charming demon belle.' Angel Dust Angel is very much unaware of Alastor's reputation. While taken aback a bit by Angel's offer for a blowjob, he swiftly turns him down. Vaggie Vaggie is well aware of Alastor's reputation. Upon Charlie first warning her that the "Radio Demon" was at the door, she insisted she shouldn't let him in. After Alastor lets himself in anyways, Vaggie is determined not to let him hurt anyone with affiliations to the Hotel and threatens him at spear-point, referring to him as a "pompous, cheesy, talk-show shitlord". She is distrustful of Alastor's intentions and exacerbated as Alastor continuously infuriates her with patronizing remarks and gestures for fun. Husk Alastor and Husk are acquaintances. They have worked with each other in the past, as shown in Alastor's backstory and Husk's dialogue. Little is known about what they did together. In the pilot, however, Husk reacts with animosity upon realizing Alastor summoned him for one of his endeavors, indicating he doesn't like getting pulled into his schemes. Despite Alastor's power and reputation, Husk doesn't seem to be afraid of him. Rosie Alastor has a connection with Rosie, but it has yet to be revealed. On Twitter, Vivziepop stated that Alastor and Rosie's relationship is very similar to Jack and Mary's relationship in Mary Poppins Returns.https://twitter.com/VivziePop/status/1080414803435302912 Niffty As shown in the pilot, Alastor and Niffty are acquainted with each other. When asked if Alastor and Niffty knew each other before the hotel and what relationship they have, Vivziepop stated that she can't really get into it. Lucifer Alastor has yet to interact with Lucifer, at the least on-screen. During the pilot, he looks at a royal family portrait hung in the Happy Hotel, seemingly recognizing Lucifer. When asked what would happen if they met, Vivziepop stated that Alastor would kind of like Lucifer; more specifically, Alastor would like Willy Wonka because he's a jerk and since Lucifer has a lot in common with Willy.VIVZIE STREEM #7 (2:13:04) Vivziepop and Dave also stated that Alastor in no way would be afraid of Lucifer; there is mutual respect going on between them.VIVZIE STREEM #9 (0:48:24) Sir Pentious Sir Pentious claims to have had a battle with Alastor prior to the events of the pilot. However, Alastor claims to not remember any of it. He brutalized Pentious after he attempted to attack him. Quotes *"Hel...lo! May I speak now?" (To Charlie, while she's slamming the door in his face repeatedly) *"Excuse my sudden visit, but I saw your fiasco on the picture show and I just couldn't resist. What a performance! Why, I haven't been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929, hahaha... so many orphans." (To Charlie) *"Dear, if I wanted to hurt anyone here, I would have done so already..." (To Vaggie) *"Help! Hahaha! Hello? Ha, is this thing on? Testing, testing!" (To Charlie, Vaggie and his microphone) *"Hahaha! Why does anyone do anything? Sheer, absolute boredom!" (To Charlie) *"Hahaha! It's the purest kind, my dear. Reality! True passion! After all, the world is a stage. And a stage is a world of entertainment." (To Charlie) *"Smile, my dear! You know, you're never fully dressed without one!" (To Vaggie) *"Do I know you?" (To Sir Pentious) *"HA! No." (To Angel, who had offered him a blowjob) *"Well, I'm starved! Who wants some Jambalaya?" (After brutalizing Sir Pentious in front of everyone) *"Consider it an investment in ongoing entertainment for myself! I want to watch the scum of the world struggle to climb up the hill of betterment! Only to repeatedly trip, and tumble down to the fiery pit of failure." (To Charlie) Gallery *Alastor/Gallery Trivia *Whenever he speaks, his voice sounds as if it is being spoken through a vacuum tube radio. This, and the fact that he broadcasted his carnage over the radio, gave him the title, 'Radio Demon'. ** He can be heard speaking in a more normal tone when not talking into or being near his microphone and whilst singing his reprise at the end of That's Entertainment. *Alastor can be translated from ancient Greek to "spirit of revenge" or "tormentor". This is fitting, given his sadistic nature. *Alastor dislikes being touched. Touch initiated by him, however, is fine. *He can be seen using his blood as a means to defeat Sir Pentious. *Alastor's microphone can talk and has its own voice actor. **His microphone is voiced by Dave Capdevielle, as Dave himself confirmed it on Ashley Nichols's "HAZBIN HOTEL Animation Pt. 1" stream and stated that Alastor's microphone would have two lines in That's Entertainment. ***Additionally, Dave said that that may change in the future. *Contrary to his 1920s/1930s aesthetic, Alastor does not know how to tap dance. He likely didn't have time to learn it due to the fact that he died just before it became popular. *His favorite song is/would be "You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile". *He and Charlie can sing really well. **Despite Gabriel C. Brown being Alastor's singing voice, it has been shown on Ashley Nichols's "Hazbin Hotel Cleanup/HuniCast" Live Streams that his voice actor, Edward Bosco, is good at singing as Alastor as well. *It was once stated that he lived as a deer who was shot and killed by a deer hunter. However, this information has been retconned. ** Despite this, Alastor still shares similar traits with deer. ***The red markings on the soles of his shoes resemble deer tracks, he has antlers, and two tufts of his hair strongly resemble deer ears. *When asked if Alastor has a deer tail, Vivziepop said that she doesn't know and decides to leave it ambiguous. *When asked whether or not Alastor is afraid of dogs, Vivziepop stated that she doesn't think he's afraid of dogs anymore, but still dislikes them. *Viv once mentioned in a live stream that when she made Alastor/when he used to be a deer, he was afraid of dogs. It's sort of like, for her, that now he's no longer afraid of dogs, he just doesn't like them. **She also mentioned that Alastor doesn't like dogs because of backstory reasons she can't get into. Viv did confirm, however, that it does have to do with how he died. *When asked what his powers are, it was stated by Vivzie that Alastor's powers are lots of things that she can't really say, also stating that even she doesn't know all of his powers since he's a secret. *According to Vivziepop, Alastor is a character that kind of keeps lots of what he can do under wraps since he likes to be unpredictable. **Because of this, it's similar to one of those things where she feels that he will sometimes feign the inability to do something that he can actually do for a couple of reasons. *He can speak some French. *He can cook and loves to do so. *Alastor was supposed to appear in Zoophobia's "Angels and Demons" arc. *He can play the piano, furby organ (which he owns), violin, trumpet, and saxophone. *His hobbies are playing instruments every so often, cooking, and pulling pranks. *He was a big theater person. *He would love horror, artsy, slow, and/or creepy, imagery movies, as well as dry comedy. *According to Viv, Alastor is not the kind of killer that follows or chases people. This is because he has a strange ethical code against doing it. **Also According to Viv, she doesn't think that Alastor is a big fan of sweet things. Instead, he likes bitter things such as meat. *Alastor is a big foodie. *He, Vaggie, and Niffty are neat freaks. *He doesn't like the way he died. *He is younger than Baxter and Mimzy, but is older than Angel Dust, Niffty, Husk, Crymini, and Vaggie, since he died in 1933. *At MomoCon 2019, when asked if Alastor is going to appear in most episodes, Vivziepop stated that he is definitely a part of the main cast. She feels like there's going to be times where he's not around, but he will mostly be and is a big source of conflict. **Viv once said that Alastor will definitely show up a satisfying amount, but feels that the main focus is around Angel, Charlie, and Vaggie. ***It was also said that Alastor shows up quite a lot because he usually hangs around. *When asked how he kills people, Vivzie stated that she probably can't reveal that yet. *He is not a fan of modern tech (according to Vivziepop), and doesn't like using any technology that was invented after he died. **Alastor does not get along with Vox due to their opposing views on technology. *Alastor possesses a Transatlantic (sometimes called a Mid-Atlantic) accent, which was common for American newscasters in the 1920's as it was a combination of a regular American accent and the Received Pronunciation (Queen's English) accent used by the British Broadcasting Corporation in their radio news. *His 1930's motif is reinforced with his dialogue being punctuated by antiquated laugh tracks and sound effects, as if they were recorded from the time. *Alastor won't kill a child, but will discipline or scare one if they annoy him too much. If he was to see an abandoned baby, he would most likely care for it until it has a mind of its own. He also won't take responsibility if the child accidentally injures itself when he lets them play. **His casual remark of "so many orphans" during the pilot, "That's Entertainment", seems to suggest he might enjoy seeing children suffer. *According to Vivziepop's Stream (#7), Alastor is mixed ethnicity-wise. *"Alastor's Reprise" might be a reference to Disney's 2009's movie, The Princess and the Frog, as Alastor dresses Charlie in a 30's style dress while making her dream come true much like Dr. Facilier, the villain of said movie. ** Alastor also casts shadow demons from the fireplace during the song, a reference to Dr. Facilier's "friends" from the "other side". References ru:Аластор Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Main characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Happy Hotel staff Category:Overlords